


What Are You Doing Here?

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 has been searching for their teammate in Orochimaru's hideout. Most have come up short, but Sakura may be lucky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing Here?

The newly-formed four man cell ran through the dark, eerie halls of Orochimaru's lair, desperately searching to find their comrade.

"Ok this isn't working. We need to split up", Captain Yamato stated. "Naruto, you and Sai pair up and go together. Sakura, you and I will go the other two ways."  
"Aww man! Why do I have to go with him?!" Naruto whined. Sai just stood there smiling that weird smile of his, seemingly unfazed by the rude remark.  
"Quit complaining and just do it Naruto! There are more important things going on here!" said Sakura, bopping the whiner on the head. "Oww! Fine!" said Naruto folding his arms and pouting like a 3-year-old.

"Ok, let's get going!" Yamato said.  
"Hai!" said the three in unison. Then they parted ways.

They kept searching and searching for what seemed like forever to them. Naruto and Sai were hurling insults at each other while running through the halls not worrying too much about being seen, or heard.

Yamato kept getting to dead ends. Sakura opened every single door she saw. They were starting to get desperate.

Sakura's mind raced with thoughts of her former teammate and love. She thought that she might never find him in this huge place.  
Then as she was running down the hall, she turned the corner and. BAM! She ran right into someone. She couldn't tell because she was so distracted by her thoughts.

When she came to her senses, she realized it was a man. She could tell that he was very strong and muscular, because she felt like she ran into a statue or something. His scent was intoxicating, and all man, yet sort of familiar to. She froze, heart beating rapidly, scared that she has been caught.

She then slowly looked up and saw that it was him, the man she and her team was looking for. She was instantly filled with so many emotions. Happiness, anger, fright, love, yearning, hate, and pain all wrapped up into one. She wanted to knock his lights out and give him the biggest, most passionate kiss of his life at the same time; but she held back, not wanting him to read her thoughts.

She was completely speechless and unable to do anything. She just stared at him with her big emerald eyes, taking him in. To her, he was even more beautiful than he was 5 years ago.

He then pinned her to the wall and spoke ever so close to her ear that she could almost feel his lips touching it, "What are you doing here, my little cherry blossom?" His voice was in a low, husky tone that Sakura thought was unbelievably sexy and almost made her melt on the spot.

Yet she was shocked to hear him say that she was his!

Did she hear him right?!

Oh yeah, you heard him right!

She then resisted a little and looked away. Not wanting him to see that she still loved him after all these years.  
She didn't answer him, seeing as she was kind of distracted by what he was doing. Thoughts and mixed emotions swirled through her mind.

"I-I-we-we-we've come to bring you back to Konoha", Sakura finally managed to stutter out, still looking away from him. There was more silence. He didn't say anything. He just moved closer making their bodies flush. She tried not to let her breath hitch, but it was no use. He saw it and felt it.

Then the next thing she knew, she was in a room, on a bed. She guessed it was his. She was startled by this and looked up at him, jade finally meeting onyx for the first time in 5 years.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" she said, trying not to say it with any emotion.  
"Do you still love me?" he said. Silence. She couldn't answer, she was too shocked.

Yes, I do! I never stopped loving you!

"I've never stopped thinking about the words you said the night I left, and when I said `thank you', I meant it," he said, emotionless as always, but she could tell he was serious about it. She then was finally able to get over the shock of his words and say, "And I've never stopped thinking of you. After all these years. I still love you."She was relieved that she could finally say that to him and his eyes showed a flicker of relief.

"I love you too, Sakura", he said in a tone that made her almost melt right then and there.  
He then kissed her, with a warm, bruising kiss like they were lovers, parted from each other for many years. She didn't know that he felt this way about her. She always thought that she was annoying to him, since he said it like ten times a day when they were younger.

He began to rub her thighs and kiss her neck. She felt so smooth, like silk, and even smelled like the flower she was named after. Her eyes began to blur, mind going hazy. She never felt like this before. She has never been with anyone; she was always too busy at the hospital or on missions.

He began to kiss her more hungrily, wanting, needing. He was deprived of her too long, way too long. He started unzipping her shirt, when suddenly, she stopped him.  
Shocked, he looked at her with confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I've never been with anyone before," she said as her cheeks grew bright red, looking everywhere, but at him.

Then he cupped her cheek with his hand and said, "Look at me, Sakura". She immediately looked at him. How could she not, with that deep, sensual voice? Onyx met jade once again and he said, "It's ok, Sakura, neither have I".

"Really?!" she said, eyes wide with even more shock. Geez, how much more shock can she handle in one day?!  
"You are the only girl I've ever loved, I was waiting for the day I'd see you again." She was so struck by his words that she almost cried.

Was this really THE Uchiha Sasuke, who was actually showing emotion and speaking more than two words?!

"Do you really mean that?" she said, trying even harder not to cry.  
"Hn, every word", he said, going back to his serious, unemotional self.  
She then really believed him, all doubts out the window.  
She then grabbed him and kissed him like she's never kissed before. She was so happy, too happy for words.

He then started reaching under her skirt, inching towards her most sensitive part. He grabbed her panties and with one swoop had them off. He then brought one hand back to resume the unzipping of her shirt and the other to her core and started fingering her.  
She arched and gasped leaving an opening for him to explore her mouth. Kissing intensely, tasting each other.

Sakura was falling more and more into oblivion, full of ecstasy and passion. She never knew that this could feel so good.  
Sasuke was barely able to control himself from plunging deep into her and sending them both over the edge, in to absolute bliss.

He began to kiss her with even more bruising kisses, hungry, wanting her, wanting all of her. She fisted his hair and then slowly removed his shirt. He then removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor; then cupped one of her breasts and sucked on the other. She loved how his hand felt on her, so strong and manly.

She was starting to moan quietly, trying not to let him hear her.  
"I want to hear you, Sakura. Don't keep quiet", he said. She then let it out, a soft moan, heartbeat racing. He then resumed fingering her.  
She arched and moaned, "S-Sasuke!" "Yes, Sakura", Sasuke said, thoroughly enjoying her moans.  
"I need you, now!" she said with a tone full of wanting and lust. He was more than happy to comply, his member practically bursting our of his pants.

He ripped her skirt off and she took his pants off. "Are you ready Sakura?" he said.  
"Yes, I am" she said, practically begging him.  
He slowly entered her. She felt so good, so warm. She felt a little pain, but nothing she couldn't handle. He stayed there, still for a little bit, until her face showed no pain. He then began a steady rhythm, which she followed perfectly.

"More, Sasuke, more, faster, harder" she said, moaning and arching. He complied, firmly grasping her hips. He started moving in and out of her in a faster, harder motion.  
He started grunting and she moaned even more, even louder. They were in complete and utter bliss. Being parted for many years and then reuniting like this was perfect.

They finally reached the edge; eyes and mind blurred and hazy. Sasuke slumped over, lying on the side of her.

"That was amazing", Sakura said, still out of breath.  
"It was", Sasuke said kissing her once again.

They then laid in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity, not ever wanting to leave; too happy to care about anything else.

Sakura then asked him, "Will you come back home with me?" She almost didn't want to know the answer.  
After a little while, he finally said, "Yes"

She wasn't sure she heard him right!

"I've done what I needed to do, now it's time to go home", he said almost with a sigh of relief.  
"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy that you will" she said as she hugged him tight and kissed him.  
"There's just one thing left that I have to do", he said.

"What is that?" Sakura said, confused.  
"Why, rebuild my clan of course", Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura's cheeks turned bright red.

"Will you help me?", he said.  
"Is that your idea of a proposal?", Sakura said, a little peeved.  
"Yes" he said, frankly.  
Sakura then smiled and said, "Yes, of course".

"I love you, Sakura"

"I love you too, Sasuke"


End file.
